


【中文翻译】What else is the chair going to be used for?

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 假面骑士build
Genre: Chair Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masks, suit fucking, 性摩擦, 手淫, 椅上性爱, 皮套车, 露阴癖, 面具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: Bloodstark很无聊，而Night Rogue愿意帮个忙。





	【中文翻译】What else is the chair going to be used for?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What else is the chair going to be used for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386862) by [gulpereel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel). 

> 大家好！所以Bloodstalk还没说是官方名吗？听起来有点蠢，片假名其实也可以读作Stark，而且我一直以为这个名字要酷一点。不喜欢这个名字的话请自行替换成Stalk，或者在推特@ gulpereels来跟我牢骚。反正就是，全程皮套。

"哟，Rogue。"Bloodstark从椅子边冒了出来，"这是你的什么特殊癖好吗？就问问。"

"癖好？"

"坐在这张椅子里，看着这一切。"Bloodstark对他们面前的场景做了个夸张的手势。黑暗的实验室里，研究员的防护服反射着气罐里绿色的光，让他们看起来仿佛异域来客，无形地对恐惧地看着他们的实验体施加着压力。求救声从未断绝，在被关进实验柜的时候仍在大喊饶命，但Bloodstark对响亮的呼救充耳不闻，只当它们是老旧钟表的嘀嗒声。现在夜深人静，只有几个浮士德研究员还留在这里，他们也基本都在避免和在上头看着自己的两人视线接触，各自盯着自己的电脑或数据板。看起来挺有意思，而且Bloodstark知道他们其实能看到这边的情况。

"可能吧，但跟你有什么关系呢，Stark？你很闲吗？"Night Rogue抬头看向自己的同伴，即使隔着面具和护甲，他也能猜到那下面一脸兴味的表情。他换了个姿势，将一只脚踝架在另一条腿的膝盖上，手肘支在豪华的丝绒扶手上撑起脑袋，身上的皮套也跟着发出一些声音。Bloodstark把这一连串流畅的动作看在眼中，他知道面前的人无论坐站都令人生畏，并且对下面那些俘虏能否欣赏他不为人知的魅力（性感）很感兴趣，

"我什么时候不闲？不过如果你想知道的话，我现在确实非常无聊。"他斜倚在椅子扶手上答道："我觉得我们能做点别的，唔，什么都行。当然，如果你真有这个癖好，我也不会打扰就是了。"

"你已经有主意了？"

"我觉得你已经知道我想的是什么了。"

"当然，但我更想听你大声说出来。"

"哈！我就知道，你这小坏蛋。"Bloodstark隔着面具低头看向Night Rogue，完全没有掩饰话中的笑意，"想我在你腿上颠簸吗？"

"这里就不错。"他紧扣住Bloodstark的大腿说。Stark感到压力从那一小块地方传来，为这个简单动作背后隐含的力量兴奋不已，即使隔着皮套也像肌肤相贴一样令他陶醉。

"哦？这倒新鲜，而且还有观众呢。"

"那些实验体？反正他们也不会记得任何事。"Rogue被变声器调节过的低笑十分悦耳，Bloodstark有时候会希望他的声音一直这样。大腿上的手开始上下抚弄，Stark不由把身体靠得更近，但他也知道不能让Rogue占尽上风。

"你说得对。"Stark摊开手耸了耸肩。他推开自己大腿上的手，然后从扶手上滑下来坐在Rogue的腿上，优雅地用裹着皮套的臀胯挤走后者翘起的二郎腿。他的一条腿挨着Rogue撑着的手肘翘在扶手上向外伸出，另一条腿直接在Rogue腿间从椅子中伸展开，胯部完全打开露了出来。吁了口气把头靠在刚刚坐过的扶手上，他像一只难缠的猫，用完美的慵懒姿态黏在Night Rogue身上。"但我可不太喜欢当众表演。"

"这可不像我认识的Bloodstark。"Rogue不再撑着头，他向后靠进椅背，用另一只手爱抚眼前的大腿。紧身的皮套下是有力的肌肉，即使隔着厚厚的皮质，这样的触摸依然激起Stark一串鸡皮疙瘩。"你明明是个饥渴又喜欢卖弄的婊子。"

"在战斗中是，跟这不是一回事。"

"是吗，可我觉得没什么说服力。"

Bloodstark笑了，从扶手上抬头。他盯着高高的混凝土天花板，觉如果Night Rogue挂在上面一定很有趣，但也完全不如跟垫在自己身下的人隔着黄色的目镜与那戏谑的双眼对视有意思。然后他动了，将腿从扶手上收回，两腿调成分开在Night Rogue身体两边，摆出一个标准的跨坐姿势。他把尖爪的指尖按在身前坚硬的胸甲上来作为自己移动时的支撑，因为他知道Night Rogue完全不会帮忙；Night Rogue就是个喜欢别人为他做事，却绝不会反过来的人。

"这样更像我了吗？更合你意了吗？我们的犯罪计划中有暴露狂这一项吗，Rogue？"

"我们还什么都没做呢。"带着黑色手套的手绕过Bloodstark的腰，没有把他拉近而只是抓紧，好像他随时会因为什么弹起逃跑一样。"你都还没让我硬起来。"笑声再次响起，Bloodstark觉得自己的皮套在实验室阴暗潮湿的空气中似乎太热了。

"啊，也许我应该，"Stark空闲的那只手慵懒地指着Rogue的裆部，"先解决这个问题，嗯？"

"你觉得呢？"

"哦，闭嘴吧。"Stark气呼呼地回道，一只手伸到两人中间，抚摸皮革织物下的凸起。即使隔着坚硬厚实的材料，被这样的东西覆盖着，Rogue阴茎的形状依然粗壮明显、清晰可见。他为Rogue的小谎笑了，因为后者已经有点硬了，可能是因为对接下来要发生的事感到兴奋，而且他知道它还会变得更硬。他先把手按在上面用力地快速摩擦，试探性地在各处揉捏。Rogue一定能感到自己手套上的爪子掐了进去，但Stark猜这应该是额外福利，所以不会引来埋怨。

继续唤起Night Rogue阴茎性趣的同时，他也感到自己的屁股覆上了两只手，开始在大腿和后臀上抓揉起来。隔着皮套做这种事感觉很新奇，而在他大腿上摩擦的手仿佛带着魔力，Stark颤抖地性奋起来的性器就是证明。

几番戏弄之后，那双手来到了他的屁股，粗鲁地搓有着诱人弧度与弹性的肌肉。他的臀瓣被挤压抓揉，Stark从那似乎并不关心他感受的咄咄逼人的动作中感受到了占有欲。过了一会儿，一根手指陷进他的臀瓣中间，从尾椎径直抚摸到腿间的两颗肉球，他在狭窄的椅子里尽量伸开大腿，把努力把屁股翘起更多，难耐地把自己向那根手指压去。

"看到了吗？你就是个暴露狂。"Night Rogue说道，根本没有压低声音，也不在乎其他人能否听到。"你知道吗，这里所有人都在看你，他们运气真好，对不对？你会让他们在临死前大饱眼福的，对吧？"他边说边在一边屁股上响亮地打了一巴掌，令Bloodstark小小地弹动一下并惊呼出声。Bloodstark想要怒视Night Rogue，但隔着面具显然没什么效果，不过也算是个不错的尝试了。

"你把事情搞得更奇怪了，Rogue。"Stark恼怒地叹气，经过变声器处理的声音显得更加富有韵律。"我都想直接跳下去走人。"作为回敬，他抓住Night Rogue的囊袋捏了捏，但远不到疼的程度，因为他知道就算自己有这个意向，他的这番动作也不像是为了带来痛苦。感到自己的勃起因为Rogue弄出的声响又颤了两颤，Stark倒抽一口气又长长呼出，因为他自己过度的反应只会让Rogue更加性奋罢了。

"现在后悔可有点晚了，Stark，太晚了。"又一巴掌落在他的屁股上，不过有了第一下的经验，这次倒是没那么疼了。"你转身，屁股对着我，换个姿势面向前方。"

"你说的轻松……"

"立刻，Stark。"

"行行行。"Bloodstark乖乖照做，虽然有被威胁的嫌疑，但他只能说自己也刚好有此打算，而且与Night Rogue争执显然会偏离目标。现在姿势改变起来有点困难，Rogue当然没有帮忙，不过他最终还是完成了原地旋转，后背贴在坚硬的金属胸甲上，大腿仍是跨在两边，屁股则直接碰到了身下的挺立。

他忍不住又看了看面前的场景，发觉气氛有一丝微妙的变化。那些工作人员好像在研究和电脑上投注了更多的精力，但仍有几个胆子大的在自以为隐蔽地偷偷窥探。而那些实验体中，有一部分移开了眼神，另一部分则混杂着恐惧与好奇地看了过来。尖叫与祈求似乎有所平息，Stark很好奇有多少人屏住了呼吸，有多少人在他们看不到的地方被激起了内心的欲望。

他没兴趣当众性交，但这么做好像又有点意思，说不定这正是他想要的。

"Stark，"Rogue轻哼一声打断他的思绪，"想让我碰你的话，你最好有所表示。"

"哦，Night Rogue大人居然打算让我先来吗？"

"你在担心？我无所谓——"

"喂，别这样。"Bloodstark转头瞪了Night Rogue一眼又转回去。他双手抓着扶手作为支撑，开始扭起了臀部。先是试探性地慢慢来回移动，去真正感受臀瓣间竖起的硬挺。Rogue之前对他屁股的玩弄使得肉体的形状更加容易被皮套勾勒出来，而且即使隔着皮套，他也能轻易感到身下传来的热度。Stark其实更喜欢皮肉相触的感觉，他喜欢被真正的阴茎在体内抽插，但这种方式也不错，至少他那被皮套束缚着却依然勃起的阴茎显然是喜欢的。

当一只带着手套的手绕过他的腰肢摸到他的挺立时，Bloodstark泄出一丝响动，但发现Rogue仅仅是把手放在那里，他又有点生气。Rogue压迫那里时，他感觉被指爪的尖端戳进了肉里，过了一会，Rogue终于开始大幅度上下滑动，带来一种奇妙的摩擦感。几次磨合之后他们就找准了节奏，Night Rogue配合他臀部的移动抚摸，两人的动作暂时有些迟缓，但他们还有一整晚的时间。

"你已经这么硬了，Stark，我甚至都没碰过你。"Night Rogue责怪地说，又一次没有放轻声音，完全不打算在围观者面前掩饰他们在干什么。"你有没有发现我最近碰你的次数有点少？毕竟我很忙，但我知道如果你没被操的话会坐立不安。"

"对着观众开黄腔，嗯？你想听我假惺惺的呻吟还是怎么？"

"等动起真格来你就假装不了了。"Rogue加快了节奏，显然决定终结玩笑时间，因为眼下有更爽的事可做。Bloodstark也扭动着臀部跟上他的频率，利用椅子的支撑和大腿的肌肉更加繁复地压迫他的阴茎。Stark像蛇一样上下扭动身体，转着下体让挺立的坚硬对准自己的后穴，就抵在自己的穴口上。这一切都让他渴望得到更多，甚至某种程度上（想在坑脏的实验室地板上、在宾馆华丽的床上被残酷地操弄）搅乱了他的思维，让他除了热什么都感觉不到，忘记自己在哪也不知道自己在干什么。

Night Rogue一手在Bloodstark紧绷的大腿肌肉上游移，另一只手继续抓着他手淫。由于皮套的限制，Night Rogue没办法好好握住的Bloodstark阴茎，但他懂得灵活改变手上的动作。他有时用整个手掌擦过，有时只用手指在边缘滑动，使用舒适的力度戳刺那明显凸起的轮廓，指爪带来的美妙压迫让Bloodstark难以自抑地喘息呻吟。Bloodstark流过变声器的呼吸变得清晰可闻，面具下的他开始感觉闷热，但某种程度上这是一场令人兴奋的战斗，而且是他一直以来最享受的那种。也许是出于对之前的报复，Rogue有时候只是爱抚他的囊袋或者用力揉压它们，让Stark他只能艰难地维持扭动摇摆的动作，用自己的方式让Night Rogue发出低沉的呻吟。

无论如何这足够让他临近高潮，而且从Night Rogue抓着他大腿的力道来看，他敢说身后的人和自己处于相同的境地。他胯下红色的织物上开始出现湿润的痕迹，而Night Rogue仍在摩擦那处以及他的龟头还有——

有研究员从资料板上抬起头，眸色暗沉地咬着嘴唇，空余的手摩着他们的裤裆，Bloodstark在看到这些时突然爆发出响亮的呻吟，打破了实验室之前紧张安静的局面。高潮爆发的他臀部剧烈地抽搐着，爪子在华丽的扶手上压出几个小洞，大腿夹紧了身下坚实的肉体。高潮过后，他不由闭上眼睛，但Night Rogue没给他休息的时间，用大得生疼的力道抓紧了他的大腿。

"还没完呢，Stark。"Night Rogue贴着他的耳朵，说出了这场闹剧开始之后的第一句话，似乎只是为了警告他："别想偷懒，等我也出来才算公平。"

"你要知道你真的是个讨人厌的老板。"

"我当然知道。"Night Rogue说着，继续把着他的屁股往自己下体快速挤压。他抓着Bloodstark的屁股在自己凸出的勃起上研磨，而后者只能任他肆意使用自己的身体。Bloodstark向后把自己的头仰在Rogue的肩膀上，因为不稳的骑跨而抓紧了椅子扶手，即使仍在尽兴高潮后疲软无力的状态，他还是无奈地被Rogue带着一起动作。

"Stark——"

"你要射了吗？终于！"

"操，闭嘴——操你的。"Night Rogue突然按着他的屁股狠狠压下，高潮时腰胯的轻颤清楚地传达给他。这个状态持续了一会儿，Bloodstark不由因为他与高潮的Rogue间居然隔着两层皮套而有点失落。他暂且闭上眼靠在Rogue身上，却被强壮的手臂推起，只来及吃惊地"喂"了一声，就不得从轻松愉悦的享受中站起身体，因Rogue大拐弯的态度而生气。

"有人告诉过你，你真他妈的坏透了吗，Rogue？"

"很多人，你每天都说，还有——"

一个研究员似乎故意选在这个时刻说话，也是勇敢至极了。

"Night Rogue大人，实验准备好了。"

"而且，"他学着戏剧中恶棍的样子顿了一下，"别忘了，我们还有很多事要做。"


End file.
